About Teru-Teru Bozu
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Teru-teru bozu. Berkat Deidara, Sasori dapat membuat boneka jimat itu, dan mengartikannya ke dalam hubungan mereka. / "Apa yang kaubicarakan, bocah?" / "Danna apa yang kaulakukan dengan teru-teru bozu itu un?" / WARNING INSIDE! OOC/IC, typos, shounen-ai, dll. Pairing : SasorixDeidara. Jangan dibaca kalo misal nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran, monggo [Special for SasoDeiDay]


Teru-teru bozu. Berkat Deidara, Sasori dapat membuat boneka jimat itu, dan mengartikannya ke dalam hubungan mereka. / "Apa yang kaubicarakan, bocah?" / "Danna apa yang kaulakukan dengan teru-teru bozu itu un!?"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**WARNING! OOC/IC, typos, bahasa tidak baku, shounen-ai, dan hal-hal nista lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasorixDeidara**

**Special for SasoDeiDay (13 Juni 2014)**

**Jangan dibaca kalo misal nggak menarik, tapi kalo penasaran, monggo~**

.

.

.

Pagi yang sama sekali tidak cerah hari ini. Sambaran petir yang tak henti-hentinya membuat telinga budeg sementara, disertai air mata langit yang terus mengguyur bumi, membuat orang-orang yang ingin melakukan kegiatannya di luar mau tidak mau harus mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Kecuali makhluk manusia-hiu berwarna biru yang kini sedang menari di bawah rintik hujan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dirinya sudah menjadi manusia-hiu bakar.

Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

Nampak seseorang yang kita kenal bernama Deidara sedang menggalau di depan jendela goa elit Akatsuki. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Laper? Ambil Snick*rs. Haus? Tinggal minum. Ngantuk? Tinggal tidur. Repot amat sih.

Tentu saja repot, kalau karena menunggu sang Danna pulang ke markas.

'Danna, kau di mana sekarang? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.' batinnya merindu serindu-rindunya sambil terus menatap tetesan air yang terus-menerus turun dari langit kelabu.

Kata orang, hujan membuat orang yang melihatnya mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Istilah kerennya, _flashback_. Inilah yang terjadi dengan Deidara, si cowok berambut pirang panjang ini. Sambil terus memandang jendela di depannya, diputarnya kenangannya bersama sang Danna.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasori dan Deidara sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi, tetapi sayangnya mereka terjebak oleh hujan yang cukup deras. Mau tak mau mereka harus berteduh sampai hujan mulai reda._

_Dan di sinilah mereka berteduh. Sebuah goa kecil._

"_Ne Danna, mau makan apa un?" tanya Deidara sambil membuat perapian, sementara Sasori bersandar di dinding goa. Jika Sasori yang membuatnya, bisa-bisa tubuh Sasori habis._

"_Bodoh, aku tidak membutuhkan makanan." jawab orang berambut merah darah ini._

"_Ah, iya ya ..." gumam Deidara. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, manik aquamarine-nya memandang Sasori yang sedang memandang ke luar goa._

'_Danna terlihat mempesona...' batin Deidara. Saking terpikatnya, tak terasa tangannya sampai nyaris menyentuh api di depannya._

"_Aw!" pekik Deidara lalu meniup-niup telapak tangannya. Seketika itu juga Sasori beranjak lalu mendekati Deidara. Tanpa diduga Sasori berjongkok lalu menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Deidara sambil terus menatap manik aquamarine itu dengan manik hazel-nya. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan, sampai Deidara akhirnya membuka suara._

"_D-Danna, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Deidara gugup. Wajahnya seperti tomat matang sekarang. Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, hingga Sasori mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Deidara mematung._

"_Ano, bagaimana cara membuat teru-teru bozu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dan wajah yang dibuat innocent._

_Dan hari itu dihabiskan oleh mereka dengan membuat boneka penangkal hujan itu._

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

"Pada akhirnya aku membuat teru-teru bozu untuk mengajari Danna, bukan untuk menangkal hujan un." gumam Deidara.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, bocah?" tiba-tiba saja suara datar yang tak asing terdengar di telinga Deidara.

"D-Danna!? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini un?" tanya Deidara sambil menengok ke belakang. Sasori sudah duduk dengan kayu-kayu di pangkuannya.

"Baru saja." jawab Sasori.

"Ah, ya..." Deidara heran bagaimana Sasori bisa masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana jubah Danna bisa tidak basah sama sekali un?" tanya Deidara lagi, masih di depan jendela.

"Aku sudah ganti dengan jubah lain setelah sampai." jawab Sasori, masih dengan nada datarnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada tangannya yang terampil merakit kayu-kayu di pangkuannya.

"Ooh..." Deidara menanggapi. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Rintik hujan masih mengguyur kediaman mereka. Sasori masih sibuk dengan rakitan bonekanya, sementara Deidara hanya bermain-main dengan tanah liatnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasori beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya, sambil membawa dua benda putih yang terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Danna apa yang kaulakukan dengan teru-teru bozu itu un!?" tanya Deidara kaget dengan apa yang berada di tangan Sasori, yaitu dua teru-teru bozu yang bentuknya seperti dirinya dan Sasori.

"Hanya menghiasnya." jawab Sasori singkat.

"Ah, iya ... tapi ... kenapa posenya ... seperti itu un?" tanya Deidara ragu, sambil menyatukan ujung-ujung jarinya, memperagakan seperti orang berciuman.

"Anggap saja selama teru-teru bozu ini tergantung di sini, meskipun cuaca cerah atau mendung, meskipun hidup kita berjalan manis atau pahit, kita tak akan terpisahkan hingga esok dan seterusnya." jelas Sasori panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis. Deidara hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya, takjub.

'Danna, kau selalu bisa mengartikan hal apapun dengan hubungan kita.' batin Deidara sambil mengulas senyum.

**Omake**

Dalam perjalanan misi, Sasori tiba-tiba menghentikan lagkahnya. Deidara yang berada di belakangnya pun bingung dengan tingkah Sasori.

"Dei, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sasori tanpa menghadap Deidara.

"Apa un?" balas Deidara. Tiba-tiba saja gulungan dari jubah Sasori dikeluarkannya, lalu setelah gulungan itu dibuka, munculah asap dan ...

"DANNA TERU-TERU BOZU ITU UNTUK MENANGKAL HUJAN BUKAN UNTUK SENJATA UN!" Deidara _facepalm_ dengan tingkah Sasori yang sudah kelewat bodoh menurutnya.

**The End**

.

.

Oke, ini buatnya dadakan, jadi maaf kalo nggak memuaskan. /sungkem/ditendang/

Akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic buat SasoDeiDay, yah meskipun pendek...

Silahkan meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review jika berminat. Jangan flame lohh...

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih udah mau baca! ^^

Note : covernya juga buat SasoDeiDay, buatan aku sendiri, ehehehehe ^^v


End file.
